


That is not how the Force works

by bonehandledknife (ladywinter)



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Liferaft [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Meditation, Gen, Worldbuilding, mom voice, or that is what its called apparently or so tumblr tells me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife
Summary: Leia is a Force userOriginally posted on Tumblr—It’s like this: the Jedi are unsubtle.It’s like this: Moving a blaster’s nose a half centimeter causes the shot to miss by a feet. It’s much easier to make 5 blasters miss than to throw 5 Stormtroopers backwards.





	That is not how the Force works

Leia has, for various reasons, a very dubious outlook on classic Jedi training methods.

This is not just because of various circumstances surrounding her son, she’s had this opinion for a very many years before his birth. But Luke was insistent when Ben proved Force sensitive and there was nothing Leia could say otherwise; nothing beyond a gut feeling, nothing that had any documentation, any records, any proof.

(she’s concerned that her use of the Force might be considered Other, or Grey, or Dark)

It’s like this: the Jedi are unsubtle.

It’s like this: Moving a blaster’s nose a half centimeter causes the shot to miss by a feet. It’s much easier to make 5 blasters miss than to throw 5 Stormtroopers backwards.

It’s like this: when Leia speaks, she is Forceful. When she speaks to a room, she starts with nudges to make everyone listen, she slides in quiet elation at her words, she ends with encouraging a feeling of being able to do absolutely anything in the Universe. 

And she lets her _speech_ carry out the details, rather than her Force, she lets her people decide how to act, she lets choice finish their decisions. And these decisions and choices lasts longer when she lets go and leaves the room than if she simply Forced someone to say, “I will do as you command.”

(she takes after her mother, she hears)

Leia wonders if how she uses the Force was how Palpatine caused her father to go Dark, and so she remains quiet when Luke trains her son.

And when Ben turns, she feels the reverberations, and can’t find it in her to blame Luke for it entirely.

(she wonders if she should have Spoken, or if it would have made things worse)

 

* * *

 

 

[[[because lol]]]

The base is collapsing around their ears, their TIE fighters are falling from the sky, and That Girl has come back with That Lightsaber and more training and for the life of him Kylo cannot hold his ground against her so he’s running but those are things he’s not examining too closely.

Instead:

“HIGHLY TRAINED FIGHTERS, he says,” Kylo swears under his breath and dodges around more Stormtroopers, hoping they’d stall his pursuit. The Force tells him they don’t do a damn thing. “PICKED from a YOUNG AGE, he says, BETTER than CLONES, he says, THEN WHY CAN’T YOUR STORMTROOPERS HIT THE BROADSIDE OF A DEATHSTA—”

Hux suddenly skids to a stop. “She’s here.”

“WHO’S HERE?!”

“I don’t know how she does it. The scientists can’t figure it out either but when she’s around,” Hux staggers, panting, “at this point, no one can aim straight if she’s even on the same _planet,_ let alone the same _room_ and—”

“WHO?!” Kylo reaches out and grabs Hux by the throat, pulling him to his toes. “GIVE ME A NAME.”

A throat clears behind him.

“ _Ben_ ,” His mother says.

Kylo freezes.

“Put that back where you found it. We need to _talk_.”

 

 


End file.
